Waiting Time
by MD95
Summary: This is sequel to New Adventure. What happens when they come home? And what about Evy's pregnancy? Chapter 5 updated and more to come! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Homecoming

"Glad to be home?" Evy asked Alex, as he ran to his room.

"Yeah. Night mum," Alex said sleepily, and falling to sleep immediately.

"Happy to be home?" Evy asked again, as Jonathan walked to his room.

"Yeah, yeah. Night," Jonathan muttered, locking his room door.

"Can't anybody say yes, Evelyn, I'm very happy to be home?" Evy said, not noticing that Rick was behind her.

"Yes, Evelyn. I'm very happy to be home," Rick smiled, and kissed her neck.

"_Someone_ listened to me," Evy smiled, and turned so Rick could kiss her lips.

They shared a long, passionate kiss. "Let's go to sleep," Rick smiled, and Evy nodded smiling. They walked to their room, but when they entered, they noticed that something wasn't right.

"What the hell happened in here?" Rick wondered aloud, as he pulled a gun out of his belt.

The room was rummaged and everything was messy.

"Nothing has been stolen," Evy said when she had finished checking everything.

"Of course not. Why else would someone have been in here?" Rick replied, hearing a loud voice coming from the closet.

"Stay back!" Rick yelled to Evy, who was next to the closet.

Evy ran toward the door as Rick opened the closet. He didn't notice that Evy was pulled out of the room. He pointed at the closet with his gun, and then realized that there was a doll making the voice.

"What the...?" Rick said, hearing Evy's scream and panicking.

"Evyyyy!" Rick yelled, running to the stairs to see a man holding Evy with a knife.

"Rick," Evy whispered, and the man tightened his hold on her.

"Let her go!" Rick yelled, and pointed at him with his gun.

"Put your gun down, or I will hurt her more than I plan to do," the man said, and Evy smiled.

The man was stupid. "Okay. I'll put my gun down," Rick said, and threw his gun to the floor. He had another in his belt around the back.

"Good," the man said, and just stood there.

"Why is this all happening?" Rick asked, waiting tensely as the man stood silently.

"Sorry, but wrong question," the man said, moving his knife against Evy's throat and making her yell.

"NO!" Rick yelled, pulling his gun from behind his back and shooting the man four times. He then ran to Evy to help her. She had no visible cuts because she moved right when the man moved his knife, missing her throat.

"Evy? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, and she nodded slowly.

"We need to take you to a hospital," Rick said, but Evy's scream interrupted his sentence.

He turned and saw a large man with a pan. He knocked Rick down.

"Rick!" Evy yelled when Rick fell to the floor.

"Now it's your turn," the man said, as he was about to hit her. Instead, he fell to the floor as well.

"Jonathan!" Evy exclaimed when she saw who had knocked the man down.

"I had to go to the bathroom when I heard screaming and I grabbed this book," Jonathan said, revealing the same book that had knocked Mark down.

"I love that book," Evy smiled, and then she ran to Rick. He was beginning to stir.

"Rick?" she asked when he muttered something.

"We need to go to a hospital," he said, showing her his arm and chest. Both were bleeding badly.

"Oh no!" she cried, and helped him up with Jonathan's aid.

"Stay here with Alex! I can take him to the hospital," she said when they had placed Rick into the car. Jonathan nodded and ran back to the house, while Evy started to drive.

Evy was driving very fast and she was also quite tired.

"Hang on, Rick," Evy said, every five minutes or so when Rick yelled from the pain.

When she looked toward him, she didn't notice that she began driving on the opposite side of the road. Evy yelled when she saw another car right in front of them. She tried to parry but they hit into the other car and everything went black.

"Where are they!" Jonathan exclaimed, as he and Alex entered the hospital running.

"Who?" the nurse asked.

"My mum and dad!" Alex yelled, and the nurse looked confused.

"Rick and Evelyn O'Connell," Jonathan corrected him, and the nurse nodded.

"They are in room seventeen," she said, and Alex and Jonathan proceeded to run to room seventeen.

"Mum!" Alex yelled when he saw his mum lying in the bed with cuts. "Dad!" he added when he saw his father in the other bed.

"What is their situation, doctor?" Jonathan asked worriedly, when the doctor entered the room.

"He will go into surgery tomorrow, but she... her condition is bad. It's very dangerous for her and her baby. She needs special treatment," the doctor said sadly, and Alex started to cry.

"We have had many miracles so I think she's going to be just fine," Jonathan said to the doctor, and the doctor nodded. "It will cost many pounds, but who cares?" Jonathan added, hugging Alex as he cried next to his mum.

"Mum's going to be fine, isn't she?" Alex asked, and Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry about your parents. They are made of rock," Jonathan said, and Alex nodded smiling. "They are made of rock," Jonathan repeated, sitting in a chair next to Evy while Alex sat next to his dad.

When Rick awoke, he saw a bright light and panicked. Was he in heaven!

"Look! He's awake!" Alex exclaimed, and Rick mustered a smile.

No, still on earth. Rick was relieved for a second, but then he remembered what had happened. He sat up quickly and panicked when he saw Evy not moving in the bed.

"What happened _exactly_?" Rick yelled, and Jonathan pushed him back into a lying position.

"Car crash," Jonathan said, and Rick got even more worried.

"Is she...?" he asked, his eyes tearing up.

"No. But her condition is very bad," Jonathan told him, and Rick started to cry a little.

He threw a bottle from the bedside table, causing him pain to his newly operated upon arm.

"Dad! You have to be calm! You had surgery!" Alex exclaimed, and Rick stopped.

"I'm sorry," Rick said, trying to calm down. All he could think about was the possibility that she might die. Again.

"We need to go now. Alex has school and I have to go and get that car junk away from the crashing site, or the police will do something," Jonathan said, and Rick nodded and waved before they left.

Rick was about to get up, but the doctor came so he went back to a lying position.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, and Rick sighed.

"I'm fine, but she isn't, so please do something for her, not me," he said.

The doctor nodded and checked her. "She's healing," the doctor told him, and Rick smiled a little. Maybe she was going to be just fine after all.

"Dad! How are you feeling?" Alex asked worriedly, when he and his uncle came back to visit his parents' room.

"I'm fine. How was school?" Rick asked, pulling Alex into his lap.

"It was fine…" he answered, casting a sad look toward his mum.

"Hey. Your mum is going to be fine," Rick said, and rubbed his back.

Alex nodded, but still he was worried.

"Did you get that junk away from the crashing site?" Rick asked, and Jonathan nodded.

"I broke up with Sheila," Jonathan said, sitting.

"Great! I mean... I wish I was sad but I'm not," Rick said, smiling to Jonathan who smiled too.

"I don't know what I saw in her," he said, and looked sadly at Evy.

"You saw her boobs," Rick laughed, receiving a sour look from Jonathan.

"I did not! She was pretty in her own way," Jonathan said, but then he started to laugh. "Okay, you're right," Jonathan admitted.

When Evy opened her eyes, she heard happy yelling and smiled.

"Mum!" Alex yelled, and hugged his mum tightly.

"Hi," she whispered, looking pale.

"Hey, mate, don't hug her too tightly," Rick told him, smiling. Alex loosened his grip a little.

"What happened?" she asked, and Jonathan shook his head.

"I'm not going to tell it again," Jonathan told her, and glanced at Rick.

"We were in a car accident," he told her, and Evy looked surprised.

"Sorry about that," she smiled, and Rick kissed her cheek briefly.

"You're the lucky one. I had surgery and you had nothing else, other than medicine," Rick smiled. "But the good news is that I'm completely healed. I just wanted to be here when you woke," he told her. The doctor, who had just come into the room, looked at Rick with a sour expression.

"You can leave today if you want, and if you don't have any side effects from the medication," he told them, and walked away.

"Let's go home then. Again," Jonathan told him, and smiled.

"I hope it's now a little safer," Rick laughed, but Evy knew that he meant it.

"Do you need help with the door?" Evy asked when Jonathan was trying to unlock the door.

"It's stuck," he said. Rick tried to open it too but failed.

"This isn't the key to this door," Rick said, and Evy looked puzzled.

"This is the right one," she said, looking at it better. "Someone has changed the locks," she deduced, glancing at Jonathan.

"I haven't changed the locks!" he exclaimed, and looked worried.

"We can go in from the back door," Rick told them, and walked to the backyard.

He broke the glass from the door window and climbed inside, making him yell from the pain due to the previous surgery he had. He opened the front door to let the rest inside.

"Did you hear that?" Susan asked, in her house.

"Yeah," a man said, seeing many people walking into Evy's house.

"Thieves!" Susan cried out, and called the police.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT OR WE'LL COME IN!" a policeman yelled, and Evy looked puzzled.

"Why do they want us out of our own house?" she asked, and Rick shook his head.

"WE ARE COMING IN!" the policeman yelled, as Alex and Jonathan walked to the door. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" the policemen yelled, and kicked Jonathan to the floor.

"They always start at a young age," one policeman said when he saw Alex.

They put handcuffs on them as Evy yelled. "Stay away from them!" Evy shouted, taking Alex into her arms.

"What is this?" Rick asked, angrily.

"We… we got a call from a neighbor," he said, and Evy looked confused.

"That we are thieves?" she asked, and the policeman nodded.

"We live in this house. Our locks were new and we got the wrong key, so I broke the glass so we could get inside," Rick told them, and policemen looked embarrassed.

"Sorry about this," he said, taking the handcuffs off of Jonathan and Alex.

"This was _some_ homecoming," Rick said, rolling his eyes.

"Evy?" Susan asked when she entered the house, also looking embarrassed.

"Yeah. You want to tell me something?" Evy asked, and Susan smiled nervously.

"We changed your locks because we thought that you guys were dead or something, and we didn't want thieves coming here," Susan told her, and Evy smiled a little.

"I have some news too," she smiled, and took Susan's hand. "I'm pregnant," she smiled, and Susan's mouth dropped.

"What?" Evy asked smiling, when Susan was dumfounded.

"Did I just hear that you're pregnant?" she asked, and Evy nodded smiling. "Well, that's great!" she smiled, and hugged her gently.

"Every time you two go somewhere, you get pregnant," she grinned, and Evy blushed.

"Not always," she corrected her, but Susan looked her laughing.

"Yes!" she laughed, and Evy blushed harder.

"No. We didn't... um... we went to... oh... you're right," Evy said, and Susan laughed even harder.

"Let's plan your baby shower," Susan smiled, and they spent the rest of the evening planning her baby shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Party and Good News

"No way," Rick said, and Evy smiled one of her sweetest smiles.

"No," he repeated, and Evy tried even harder to proselytize his mind. "No way," he said, and Evy placed her hands behind his back.

"No?" she asked, and kissed his neck.

"No," he whispered, continuing to kiss him.

"Still no?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Maybe," he muttered, and Evy smiled widely.

"Maybe," she repeated, walking to the sofa and leaving Rick looking stupid.

"Okay. I will be here during the baby's party," he sighed, following Evy.

"Thank you," she smiled, and pulled him closer to her.

"Please! Get a room," Alex laughed when he saw his parents almost kissing.

"We will," Rick grinned, but Evy pushed him away from her.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Evy asked, and Alex smiled.

"Anything?" he asked, and his parents glanced at each other.

"Almost," Rick answered. Alex smiled even harder.

"I want a pool," he said, and Evy smiled too as Rick rolled his eyes.

"A pool?" he asked, and Alex nodded.

"Yes! A pool! Let's get a pool!" Evy yelled happily, and Rick looked her oddly.

"Yes?" he asked, and Evy nodded smiling.

"Jonathan? Do you want a pool?" Evy asked. Jonathan nodded.

"What!" Rick asked.

"Who wants a pool?" Evy asked, and Jonathan and Alex waved frantically.

"What must I do for you?" Rick asked. Evy smiled widely.

"Much," she answered, and Rick rolled his eyes again.

"We'll get a pool then," he said. Alex started to dance his victory dance, which made Rick laugh.

"Thank you so much! It's beautiful!" Evy exclaimed when she ripped the paper away from one of the presents. "Look Rick!" she smiled, and showed him a pink, tiny shirt.

Rick nodded smiling and took it from her hand, placing it on the present table. The table was only pink and had no blue baby clothes. He was going to lose his mind if there was going to be any more pink clothes.

"Oh. Thank you, Susan!" Evy exclaimed when she saw a tiny blue toque. Well, at least it wasn't pink Rick thought, and smiled at Evy.

"It's blue," he smiled, and placed it on the present table.

Evy exclaimed every time she opened the presents, which made Rick laugh a little. When Evy had opened every present, they started to look at them again and talk about babies. Rick was looking at his watch every five minutes. He started to feel uncomfortable when the ladies asked about him and if he helped her with Alex. Rick walked toward the bar table and poured himself some whisky. It helped him for two more hours, but then he was still very uncomfortable. He looked at his watch again and it was half-past five.

"Ladies! I think that the time is late. The party is over," he said, trying to sound sad (but inside of himself he was cheering).

"Oh. Bye then!" Evy said, getting up too quickly and falling back into the sofa.

"Wow! Honey, don't move too quickly," Rick said when he noticed what had happened.

"I know. I'm just so excited. We got so many wonderful presents from the girls," she smiled, and a tear escaped from one of her eyes.

"Honey, we have lots of clothes for many babies," he smiled, pointing to the table covered with clothes.

"Well, we don't need to worry about that," she smiled, and Rick sat next to her.

"Rick, the baby just kicked," Evy smiled, and placed his hand to her big tummy.

"Um... I feel two kicks," Rick said, and looked at her puzzled.

"Really?" she asked, confused. She put her hand to her stomach too.

"Yeah. Why are there two kicks?" he wondered, and she looked worried.

"Maybe we should go to a doctor," she said. Rick called the doctor and booked an appointment.

"He said that he can come here in ten minutes," Rick smiled, and Evy nodded.

"Hello. Thank you for coming so quickly," Evy smiled when the doctor came into the living room with Rick.

"No problem. Let's check you," the doctor said, and started to check Evy's stomach carefully.

"Well, there's a reason for the two kicks," the doctor said. Evy nodded.

"What is it?" Rick asked, worried.

"You're having two babies," the doctor smiled, and Evy passed out.

"Give me some strong whisky!" the doctor yelled. Rick looked at him, puzzled.

"You're going to drink?" Rick yelled, and the doctor shook his head.

"For waking Evy," he told him. Rick ran to the bar table and poured some whisky.

"Honey, wake up," Rick whispered when he placed the glass under Evy's nose.

"What happened?" Evy asked, sitting up.

"You passed out because of the news," Rick smiled.

"What news?" Evy asked, smiling.

Rick smiled and told her the news. She passed out (AGAIN!).

"This is not easy," Rick muttered, and carried Evy to the sofa. The doctor left.

"Rick. I just had this weird dream," Evy said when she woke.

"That wasn't a dream," Rick told her, and Evy looked angry.

"You asshole!" she yelled, and tried to hit Rick. He looked confused.

"WOW! What was in your dream?" he asked, and Evy looked hurt.

"You had other women," she told him, trying to leave the room. Rick held onto her.

"I thought that you dreamt about our babies!" he said, and she looked confused.

"Babies?" she asked, and Rick grinned.

"We are having twins. I thought that you were thinking of that as the dream. I have no other women," he told her, and she hugged him.

"So you don't have any other women?" she asked, and Rick gave her long kiss (which left no other women thoughts in her head).

"We are having twins?" Evy asked when the kiss ended. Rick nodded.

"We will have two more little O'Connells in the house. Who would have known that, when I entered Cairo prison and saw you, we would have gotten married and had a big family?" Evy wondered aloud, and Rick smiled.

"I did," he said, and kissed her lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Stranger

"THE POOL IS HERE!" Alex yelled, running inside. His mum was reading about babies.

"Really?" Evy asked, and Alex nodded smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Rick asked, placing a snack onto the table.

"Pool is here," Evy smiled, and Rick rolled his eyes. They had only talked about the pool for about two weeks.

"I better go and talk to them," Rick said, and kissed Evy's cheek briefly.

He went outside, leaving Evy and Alex smiling happily. "Hey! Where are you going?" Rick asked when he saw the pool man's car and pool pieces in their yard.

"We did our job," the man said as he drove away, not even trying to hear what Rick was yelling about.

"Come on!" Rick yelled, and looked angry. He kicked the ground and tried to think of what he should do when he heard a voice behind him.

"Um... Rick O'Connell?" a voice asked.

"Yes. Who's asking?" Rick asked, examining the stranger. He had dark brown hair and he looked kind of familiar. "Have we met before?"

"I'm your brother, Ricky," the man said, and Rick froze.

"My what?" Rick asked, shocked. The man laughed.

"I'm Michael. Your big brother," he said, and Rick shook his head.

"How? Why? What?" Rick muttered, looking puzzled.

"We took you to Cairo because we wanted a better life for you," he said, and Rick started to laugh.

"My life was total hell until I met Evy," he said, and Michael looked puzzled.

"Evy?" Michael asked, as Rick started to remove the pool pieces from the package.

"Dad!" Alex yelled from the window, trying to get Rick's attention. "Mum is…" Alex started, but Rick interrupted him.

"She's going to the shelves again!" Rick yelled, and started to run to the house with Michael behind him.

"Alex, don't worry. I'm just going to get one book," Evy smiled when she noticed that Alex was trying to hold her back from the shelves.

"Evy!" Rick said, scolding her. Evy turned her head and tried to smile her sweetest smile. Rick wasn't persuaded.

"Rick..." she smiled, and Rick sighed.

"What did I say?" Rick asked, and Evy walked away from the shelves to Rick.

"You told me to stay away from the shelves," she said, and pointed to the shelves looking sorry. "Who is he?" Evy asked when she noticed Michael at the door.

"He's Michael. He says that he's my brother," Rick said, and Evy looked confused.

"Your brother? You never told me that you had a brother!" Evy said, as Michael entered the room.

"I never knew that _I_ had a brother," Rick told her, and Evy looked more confused.

"And you told _me_ that I have a weird life," she whispered, and smiled at Michael.

"So you're Evy. Nice to meet you," Michael said, and kissed her hand.

"Oh... well, it's nice to meet you too," Evy said, and Rick rolled his eyes.

"Great. My brother is a lady's man," he muttered, and Evy kicked his foot. Rick gave her a sour look. "Why?" he whispered, and Evy looked at him with that you-know-why look.

"So... I'm staying in town for four days. Then I have to go home..." Michael told them smiling. "Ricky, I love you. I had to do it for your own good," he added. Evy took Rick's hand in hers and gave him her encouraging smile.

"Well, you know that I can't just pretend like nothing happened. You left me," Rick said, and Michael nodded sadly. "But I can try," he added, and Michael smiled widely.

"I can try to trust you and believe in you... I want to try." Rick said, and Alex smiled.

"I have a granny and a grandpa?" he asked smiling, and Rick shook his head.

"You have another uncle," Rick told him, and pointed at Michael. Alex ran to Michael and hugged him, which made Michael laugh.

"I called the pool company and they said that they are coming tomorrow," Rick said, and Alex smiled.

"Rick," Evy smiled, and Rick went to her. "I need your help," she added. "You need to make some of the baby furniture."

Rick's smile faded. "Why?" he asked, as she took a glass of juice off the table.

"Because..." she started, drinking the juice and making Rick lose his mind.

"Can you _now _tell me why?" he asked when she had finished the entire glass.

She nodded and smiled. "You have to do something for these babies," she told him, and Rick grinned.

"I think I already did something important for these babies," he told her, grinning, and Evy hit his arm lightly.

"Alex is helping," she replied, and smiled at him. He was telling stories to Michael.

"Okay I'll do it. But I'm not very good at building things," he told her, and walked to the babies' room. Evy had told Jonathan to carry the building materials there. "You knew I would say yes!" he said, and Evy smiled.

"Of course. You are my husband and I'm having your babies so if I tell you to do something, you're going to do it," she told him, leaving the room. She went to the sofa in the next room, where Michael was hearing the Imhotep story from Alex. He was telling every detail of it. And of course Michael didn't believe it, even if it _was_ true.

"Michael?" Rick asked, from the babies' room.

"Yeah, Ricky?" he asked, smiling.

"I need help," he told him, and as Michael was just about to get up, Evy pushed him back into a sitting position.

"You are staying here. And you have to work on your own honey!" she replied, and Alex continued telling the story.

"But..." he tried, but Evy still stood firm. "Fine!" he shouted, and continued building the seat.

"Rick? What are you doing?" Evy asked when she walked into the babies' room, where Rick was crouching under the closet.

"I threw the hammer under it," he told her, and Evy started to laugh. "Don't laugh," he added, and Evy tried to stop laughing but she didn't succeed.

"How did you get the hammer under the closet?" she asked laughing, and Rick got up from the floor.

"It's not as hard as you may think," he said, placing his hands on her stomach, which was getting bigger every day.

"Well, I can help you get it," she told him, and Rick shook his head.

"No. I'll get it," he told her, and Evy smiled.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked, worried when she noticed a big cut on Rick's arm.

"I just... well... it was an accident," he replied, and Evy examined the cut closely.

"We need to get this healed," she told him, and walked to bathroom where they had a first-aid kit.

"Can I help you?" Michael asked when Evy was trying to get the first-aid kit from above.

"Yes, please," she smiled, and Michael took the first-aid kit and gave it to her. "Thank you," Evy smiled, and Michael smiled too.

"No problem," he told her, walking back to hear another story about their adventure with the Scorpion King.

"Rick… I need to clean it," Evy told Rick, who was fixing his baby seat.

"Yeah. One minute, honey," he told her, and focused on the seat.

"What are you doing?" she laughed when Rick started to smash the seat against the floor.

"I'm testing it," he told her, and kicked the seat.

"Testing what? Murdering maybe?" she asked, and Rick rolled his eyes.

"No. This is dangerous for babies. I mean... look!" he laughed, and showed her how the seat was broken into two pieces. They started to laugh.

"Okay, maybe you should quit trying to build a seat," Evy laughed, and Rick nodded smiling.

"I think we can buy these things for the babies," Rick replied, and Evy was still laughing.

"Now, we need to fix that cut," Evy said, and took hold of his arm.

"Is everything alright?" Michael asked when Rick yelled a little.

"Yep. Nothing," he replied, and Evy looked at him laughing. "What?" Rick asked, puzzled.

"You yelled when I started disinfecting your cut. You yelled!" she laughed, and Rick looked at her weirdly. "You have fought against mummies and god-know-what things, and now you're yelling when I disinfect your cut. With this tiny little piece of soft paper!" she laughed even harder, and Rick looked at her, still puzzled.

"So?" he asked, and she almost fell to the floor because she was laughing so hard. "Hey, be careful," he told her, and grabbed her into his arms when Evy was about to fall.

Evy just smiled and kissed him briefly as they both started to smile.

"Bed time, Alex," Rick told Alex when the clock's hands were at about nine.

"Mum, please let me play a little longer!" Alex begged his mum, who was relaxing on the sofa.

"No, Alex. I'm going bed too," she told him, and Alex got up and helped his mum to her feet. "Good night, Michael," she smiled, and she walked upstairs with Alex helping her.

"So you cut yourself when you were making the seat?" Michael asked laughing, and Rick nodded with embarrassment. "I was about to help you," he added.

"I think that you would have done the same thing as I did," he replied, and Michael smiled even harder.

"I was about to tell you this when you needed help," Michael told him, and Rick looked confused.

"What you were about to tell me?" Rick asked, smiling.

"That I was going to join you," he said, and Rick's smile faded quickly. It made Michael laugh little.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Rick asked.

"You have a scary wife. She said that you'll do it and there was no going against what she said," he told him, and Rick nodded a little.

"Maybe it's because she's a princess..." Rick muttered, and Michael looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Rick lied, and smiled to his brother before going upstairs to bed.

"Rick? Can you help me?" Evy asked when she was trying to close the zipper running down her back.

"Sure," he smiled, walking to his wife. When he touched her neck, she shivered. "Sorry. My hands are quite cold," Rick told her, and Evy nodded with a smile.

"I just had a weird thought. I thought about everything that has happened in these nine years. Most people would never believe this. I wouldn't have believed this if I didn't know that this was true," Evy told him, and turned to face Rick.

"I know," Rick told her, and Evy smiled.

"I never thought that this was going to be my life," Evy said, and Rick looked a little confused.

"You mean that in what way?" he asked, and held her close.

"Well, in every way. I certainly didn't think that I would be married or even be in love," Evy replied.

"Why did you think that? You were very marry-able and loveable," Rick told her, and Evy smiled a little.

"The day before we met... well, I didn't think that I was ever going to be happy," she said, pulling away from his embrace.

"What happened?" Rick asked, worried about whatever made her feel like that.

"My boyfriend left me. 'Cause I didn't get away from Egypt. Or left my brother," she replied, and Rick looked surprised.

"Y-You had a boyfriend?" Rick asked puzzled, and Evy nodded. "Wow! I..."

Evy turned to face him. "What? You never thought that _maybe_ I had a boyfriend before you?" she asked, and Rick looked a little hurt.

"No. Of course you had a friend who's a boy," Rick replied, and was about to kiss Evy but she turned away.

"A friend who's a boy? Rick, he was my boyfriend. Like you were," Evy told him, and went to bed.

Rick didn't like that Evy had another boyfriend before him, but he had a girlfriend before her, so he just went to bed too. "This thing still bothers me," Rick admitted aloud, and Evy sighed.

"At what part?" she asked.

"Why did he leave you? 'Cause you didn't leave your brother or Egypt?" he asked, and Evy nodded.

"He wanted me to go to the United States," she told him.

"So _that's_ why you don't like Yankees!" Rick smiled, and Evy laughed a little.

"Yeah. I thought that all of them would be assholes, but I was wrong," she smiled, and kissed Rick briefly.

"Yeah. I'm happy that he was an asshole," he smiled, and kissed her again before they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Fights

"POOL IS READY!" Rick shouted from the backyard, hearing Jonathan run out of the house.

He was about to jump. "But there's no water yet," Rick informed him, before Jonathan almost jumped. Stopping in time and glancing sourly at Rick (who was laughing a little) Jonathan frowned at the empty pool.

"You know, O'Connell, if you weren't my sister's husband, I would do something to you right now," Jonathan told him, and Rick laughed harder as Jonathan walked away.

"Pool is ready _now_!" Rick shouted after ten minute's time. Jonathan peeked out from window.

"Is there any water in it?" Jonathan asked, and Rick nodded smiling. "Great!" Jonathan yelled, running toward the pool with Alex.

Rick smiled a little when he noticed that Alex loved the pool. He went back inside, finding his wife trying to get up from the couch. Rick ran to her aid and helped her on her feet.

"I hate you," Evy muttered, and Rick looked puzzled.

"What?" he asked, as Evy nodded and started to walk painfully. "Why?" he asked, still confused over the matter. Maybe it was some game.

"You did this to me. Again," she told him, and looked a little angry.

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked, and opened the door for her.

"Thank you. And you know what I'm talking about, O'Connell," Evy told him.

"O'Connell," Rick whispered, and knew that she was really mad at him. She only called him 'O'Connell' if she was really horny or really mad, and something told him that she wasn't horny at all.

"You did this to me," she replied, showing him her ankles.

"OH! You're talking about the pregnancy!" Rick exclaimed, and Evy nodded.

"I can't sleep on my back, which I love, and I can't walk without pain! The babies are always kicking and moving and I can't sleep! I need help every time I try to do something!" Evy yelled angrily, almost falling when she was about to walk outside. Rick caught her.

"I'm sorry for that, but if I remember right, you didn't say no," he told her, and smiled at the memory.

"Yes, well, you... you were so... oooh!" she yelled angrily, and pushed him away. She started to walk to the pool and tried to be quick about it, but Rick easily walked next to her.

"Evelyn. I guess I'm sorry then," Rick told her, trying to sound sorry. But he really wasn't sorry about having the babies with Evy, or procreating with her.

Evy smiled and hugged him tightly, which surprised him because just the previous second she was mad at him and now she was back to normal. Well, Rick guessed that it was just the mood swings.

"Rick. I want to go in the pool," she told him, and Rick nodded smiling.

"Alex! That's your mother's swimming mattress!" Rick exclaimed, as he helped Evy into the pool.

Alex nodded and gave the swimming mattress to his mum, who was smiling.

"Thanks," she smiled, and looked comfortable as she was swimming with the mattress. Alex smiled.

"O'Connell! I really hate you!" Evy yelled from the pool. Rick was cooking food at the barbecue.

Rick sighed and looked at Evy, who was looking at him sourly. "What now?" he asked, and Evy looked even angrier.

"I look like a hippo!" Evy yelled angrily, and Rick laughed a little and made Evy even angrier.

"You don't look like a hippo!" he told her, and continued cooking.

"I do!" she yelled, and pointed to her big stomach.

"Well, now that you mention it, you do look like a hippo," Jonathan joked, but Evy took that as the truth. She looked like she was going to murder her brother, and Jonathan noticed that.

"I was just joking, old mum," he told her, and smiled. But Evy looked at him sourly.

"I think it's better if I leave," Jonathan said, quickly climbing out of the pool and going straight into the house.

"Jonathan!" Rick yelled angrily.

"Honey, you don't look like a hippo," Rick told her, but Evy shook her head. "He is a jerk. He lied," Rick added, and now Evy started to cry.

"I promise in the name of our children that you don't look like a hippo!" Rick told her, and Evy looked up.

"Promise?" she asked, and Rick nodded smiling. "I don't believe you," she added, and Rick hemmed a little.

He stopped cooking the food and jumped into the pool, which made Evy confused. Rick embraced her and she looked puzzled. "What are you doing, O'Connell!" she asked yelling, and Rick smiled.

"I'm not going to let you go until you have understood that you don't look like a hippo," he told her slowly, so she would understand. Evy hemmed a little, but didn't say anything until they had been there for five minutes.

"Okay," she whispered, and Rick smiled. But he didn't break his embrace, which made Evy smile a little.

"Are you cold?" he asked, but she shook her head. "Good," he said, and they stood where they were, just holding each other.

"How's your mum?" Jonathan asked Alex, who had just come inside.

"She's great?" he asked, not understanding his uncle's question.

"Is she still mad?" he asked, and Alex looked thoughtful.

"I don't know," he told him, and went to his room, leaving his uncle looking more confused than ever.

Jonathan was about to go outside, but looked through window to see Rick and Evy cuddling and he smiled. "She's not angry," he whispered, and went outside looking happy.

"Hi there, old mum," he smiled, receiving a sour look from Evy. "Evy?" he asked when he noticed that she was getting out from the pool.

"You said that I look like a hippo," she told him, and raised her eyebrows.

Jonathan laughed nervously and tried to think of a way to escape from her. "I was only kidding, old mum," he smiled nervously.

"Oh, don't old mum me, sir," she told him, and Rick started to smile. It was the first time ever, when he wasn't _sir_, in a fight.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan told her, and hugged Evy.

"You're going to be my slave," Evy told him smiling, and Jonathan looked her oddly.

"What?" he asked, and Evy smiled more.

"You're going to do everything I say, "she smiled, and Jonathan suddenly felt sick.

He had been her slave when she was ten. "Oh, no," he whispered, and Rick started to laugh.

"Are you done now?" he asked, and Evy nodded smiling.

"Now, Jonathan, my slave, go and take my jewel out from the pool," she instructed, but Jonathan looked her oddly.

"There's no jewel in the pool," he told her, and Evy laughed.

"Not yet," she replied, and threw the little jewel into the pool and pushed Jonathan into the pool as well.

"I hate this slave thing," Jonathan whispered, and started to look for the jewel while Evy and Rick went inside laughing.

Evy and Rick were having dinner when a wet Jonathan came through the door. He placed the jewel onto the table and sat on a chair, looking tired.

"Thank you," Evy said, and kissed Jonathan's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Jonathan hemmed, and took an apple from the table. "I'm done?" he asked, and Evy nodded smiling.

"You were looking for my jewel for an hour. I think that's long enough," she told him, and Jonathan looked relieved.

"Yes!" he yelled happily, and hugged Evy before he ran to his room to change his clothes.

"Hi, Alex," Evy said happily when her son came in.

"Hi, mum," he told her, sitting. "Do you know why Uncle Jon was outside for so long?" he asked.

"He looked for an hour for my jewel," she told him, and drank some juice.

"You mean that red jewel, which dad gave you?" he asked, and Evy nodded. "But he didn't find it," Alex told her.

"What!" she asked.

"He paid me ten pounds to go into the pool and get it," he told her, and Evy looked angry. "But I just don't get it, why did he have to wet himself with a water jug..." he told her, and started to eat his meal.

"JONATHAN!" Evy yelled, and suddenly Jonathan realized that his perfect plan had been ruined.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Jonathan stammered, and walked slowly to the kitchen.

"You lied," she yelled, and Jonathan looked thoughtful.

"I lie to everybody," he said, like in the prison in Cairo.

"Don't try that!" Evy yelled, and Jonathan looked sad. Not because she was angry, but because he knew that he couldn't go to the pub tonight. _Damn, I hope May can understand why I didn't come to our date_,Jonathan thought.

"You'll make breakfast, lunch, and supper. You'll clean the WHOLE house. You'll be without booze for two weeks," Evy told him, and Jonathan looked ghostly pale because he suddenly went white. "Is that clear?" she asked, and Jonathan nodded nervously.

_Bye bye May, Claire, Jane, Sara and Nina_, Jonathan thought and went back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Letter From the Past

"Dad! Mail's here!" Alex yelled, and gave the letters to his dad. Rick looked tired. "Mum didn't sleep, huh?"

Alex already knew answer. His mum was in her sixth month of pregnancy, and looking big.

"Yeah," Rick said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey!" Alex suddenly yelled.

"What?" Rick asked, as Alex took a pink letter from his hands.

"It's a pink letter," he smiled, examining it better. "It's for you, dad."

Alex threw it at him. Rick was slightly puzzled by the outside address.

"Me?" he asked and Alex nodded smiling. "But..."

Alex ran upstairs, leaving him alone.

"But who?" Rick whispered, more confused, and the opened letter.

He read the contents and felt sick. "Oh, no. No. No. No. No. No," he muttered, not noticing that Evy was standing in front of him with an amused look on her face.

"What?" she smiled, and Rick looked up quickly.

"Nothing!" he said, stowing away the letter so she couldn't see it.

"Nothing?" she asked. Rick smiled nervously.

"Nothing."

"What's your plan for today?"

Rick moved closer to her and kissed her cheek. "I'm a… I'm going shopping," Rick lied, and Evy smiled happily.

"Would you buy me some candy?" she asked, and Rick nodded laughing.

"Of course I'll buy you candy," he whispered, kissing her gently. Then he left, feeling guilty. He had just told her a very big lie.

When Rick entered the coffee shop, he was really nervous. He took the letter from his pocket and read it again slowly. He then looked at the clock. It was exactly the time that was written in the letter. Rick sat down at a table. _Maybe this was a joke_ Rick thought and waved at one of the waitresses.

"A coffee, please," he told her, surprised by the quickness of her arrival. He needed a cup of coffee.

"Anything else?" she asked when she returned with the cup of coffee.

"No, thanks," he answered, taking a sip.

It seemed like forever until a voice interrupted his reverie. "Rick?" the voice asked, and Rick stood out of surprise.

"Sarah," he said a little nervously.

"I know. You're confused and puzzled about all this," she said, and Rick nodded with relief.

"You haven't changed a bit, Sarah," he told her.

"You either," she said, and he smiled a little more.

"About your letter…" he whispered. "Is it true?"

She nodded. Rick picked up the cup, but then he placed it back onto the table. "Could you..." he started to say, and she understood.

"Her name is Jenna. She's sixteen years old and it's a week before her birthday," she replied, and Rick nodded shyly.

"Why are you... um..." he said, but she understood again.

"It's her birthday wish."

"Smart kid."

"She wants to meet you."

"And I want to meet her… I just… I feel like I'm a bad person now. I mean, I wasn't there for her. And I lied to my family so I could meet you…"

"They will understand," she said, packing her things. "She will meet you tomorrow. You will meet her at the outdoor market at twelve."

"Dad and daughter day, huh?" he smiled nervously.

"It will be fine," she replied, giving him a brief hug.

Rick waved to her. "Bye," she said happily.

What he would say as an excuse to Evy? With those thoughts he left the coffee shop, finding a store to browse in. He had to buy the candy for Evy. Then he walked back slowly to his home, and he knew that he couldn't pay attention to his family right now. His other family. His second family.

"Rick?" his wife's voice asked when he came home.

"Yeah?" he said, handing her the candy she had requested.

"What else did you buy?" she asked happily, and Rick looked at her oddly.

"Oh yeah! I didn't buy anything yet. But I will go shopping more tomorrow," he told her, sitting down. For the first time, he didn't want to be at home. "I think I'll go to work."

"Okay?" she said, puzzled.

He just sat in the park, trying to figure out where he would take her tomorrow. Before he knew it, it was nighttime and he walked back home. Then he went straight to bed, not even kissing Evy good night. He had another child; Jenna, his sixteen year old daughter. That night, he couldn't sleep. But neither did this Jenna. She was nervous about seeing her dad. With almost the same thoughts in their heads, the both of them, Jenna and Rick, fell into a peaceful dream at exactly the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick glanced at his watch nervously, trying to regain his calm composure as he waited to meet his daughter. He had planned his arrival at the new shopping mall to be earlier than expected, but it did nothing to stop the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. As groups of teenagers walked by his bench, Rick couldn't help but wonder if one of the girls was his daughter.

A girl, no more than seventeen, approached him apprehensively. "Are you Rick?" she asked, softly.

"Are you..." Rick started to say, but Jenna nodded to confirm.

"Oh," they both said in unison, smiling.

"Hi," Rick said nervously. Jenna chuckled. "Hi."

"I'm sorry for, you know, not being there," he said softly.

"I know," she said, nodding. Rick got up from the bench and was about to ask her how she wanted to spend their time when his pretty, tanned, and tall daughter reached forward and hugged him. Rick hugged her back, breathing in a somehow familiar scent.

"I'm so happy right now," Jenna added, pulling away to look into his eyes. "Dad." Rick's eye began to water. "So am I." It took a few moments to recover. "Now where do you want to go?"

Jenna giggled. "Come on," she replied, pulling at his hand.

They walked around the mall, looking at various shops. After about two hours, it was time for Jenna to go home. Rick wanted to tell Evy that Jenna should stay for the summer, and as he told Jenna his idea, the more excited she became.

"She sounds understanding," she said, as Rick told her about his family. Jenna was absolutely thrilled with the idea of a brother and unborn twins. Being an only child was sometimes lonely. She had a sinking feeling that her mum might not let her stay.

"You have to ask your mum, of course," he added, winking. "I can probably convince her."

"I know... it's just that, I'm not sure if she would let me... I mean, she's thrilled with the idea of us, but... her boyfriend just left her and they had dated for three years and this is the first summer without him in ages," Jenna said, rambling on before Rick interrupted her.

"I am going to speak to Evy and you will talk to your mum and decide. I'm not walking away, honey," he said.

Jenna smiled. "Thanks Dad," she whispered, hugging him again. "I'm really glad you're not what you look like."

Rick looked confused. "What?"

"You know, you look like a gun fighter. Like, if you talk to me, you're dead. So pack off and just give me the damn coffee!" Jenna said in a low voice and chuckled.

"Do I really look like that kind of guy?" Rick asked.

"Don't worry, you're not an ass."

"Good to know."

They headed toward the exit and to Rick's car together.

"I'll go this way," Jenna said, motioning in that direction.

"I can drive you home," Rick offered, but Jenna shook her head.

"I'll just walk," she insisted, hugging him one more time. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"You bet, Miss O'Connell," he replied, smiling.

As Rick arrived back at his sweet comfy home, he heard something very alarming: nothing. He quickly walked into the library where his wife always seemed to be." What's going on, Evy?" he asked. She was sitting on the couch, looking scared and confused.

"I just saw Jonathan," she started to say. "He went to the opening day of the new shopping centre."

Rick started to realize where the conversation was going. "And?"

"He told me he saw you hugging some young woman and whispering to her," she finished, her voice shaking and squeaking.

_This didn't start as I had planned_ Rick thought as he prepared himself for lots of yelling and sobbing.


End file.
